


Let’s fly

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Oliver thinks Percy studies too much, and decides to take him for a short trip on his new broom. Once on the broom, Percy ends up confessing something he believes might destroy their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for the hprarefest. The story is set in a world where Voldemort doesn't exist, so there is no war destroying the nice and quiet life of the stundets.

Oliver threw himself down on a chair next to Percy in the Gryffindor common room. “I didn’t know we were allowed to take half the library with us,” he joked as he looked at all the books Percy had on the tiny table as well as the floor.

Percy didn’t take his eyes off the book in front of him as he answered his friend. “We’re not, but she decided to make an exception when I told her my worries about failing.”

“Would it kill you if you got an E in one subject?” Oliver asked, knowing well enough Percy’s answer.

Pulling his eyes away from the book, Percy stared disappointedly at Oliver. “As a matter of fact, it would,” he said in a serious tone.

“You know what?” Oliver asked as he pulled the book out of Percy’s hands, glancing at the title of the book Percy was reading, Numerology, by L. Wakefield. “Your brain will eventually melt if you continue to study like you do.”

Snatching his book back, Percy stared at Oliver. “I don’t see how my study plans will affect your life, so I don’t see why you worry so much about me.”

“True, your study plans do not affect me in any way, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about your mental health. Why don’t you relax every once in awhile? Enjoy life, and be happy about even an E.” When Percy turned his gaze away from Oliver and ignored him, Oliver decided he had enough. Ripping the book out of his fingers, Oliver grabbed Percy’s arm and pulled him away from the stacks of books.

“What are you doing?!” Percy shrieked.

“I’m taking you on a ride with my new broom.” Oliver said in a cheerful voice.

“I don’t want to fly,” Percy complained.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still coming with me. After a short ride I’ll let you study the rest of the weekend until your eyes pop out.”

Grunting, Percy stopped fighting against Oliver. “For your information, my eyes won’t pop out just because I study more than the average student. You should worry more about your own grades than me having fun.” Oliver refused to let Percy worry him about something as foolish as grades.

When Oliver left Percy alone outside as he ran over to the locker room to retrieve his broom, Percy had a chance to take in the beautiful nature. The sun was still high in the sky, hungry baby birds impatiently chirped for their parents to return with food, and the wind softly caressed Percy’s face. The afternoon was beautiful, and worth witnessing, he noted.

Before he was done taking in the breathtaking and calming scenery, Oliver was back, and this time he had a broom in his hand. Upon seeing his broom, Percy wondered if it was a good idea to risk his life so soon before his N.E.W.T.

“What kind of security does your broom have?” Percy asked as he eyed Oliver’s new broom. Oliver began to laugh so hard tears formed in his eyes. Percy knew that he was sometimes ridiculous with safety regulations, but that didn’t give Oliver or anyone else the right to laugh at him. “I think I’ll head back,” he told Oliver and turned away from him, prepared to leave his friend to ride his broom alone.

Before Percy had a chance to escape the determined wizard, Oliver grabbed Percy and pulled him back. The sudden force was not something Percy was prepared for, and accidentally stumbled as he was pulled towards Oliver. Unable to gain control over his feet before it was too late, Percy crashed against Oliver, who didn’t seem to mind the clumsiness.

Fearing Oliver would see the blush that surely crossed his pale skin, Percy quickly stood and turned his head away from Oliver.

His friend couldn’t have noticed anything because he did not tease Percy; instead he was occupied mounting his broom. When he was ready, he offered Percy his hand, which Percy ignored as he climbed on behind him. Wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist, slightly tighter than needed, he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, knowing Oliver wouldn’t let anything happen to him, especially not so close to his exam.

“Ready?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Percy replied.

Oliver didn’t steer the broom as calmly as Percy hoped; instead of a quiet ride, Oliver decided Percy needed some action in his life. “Slow down, I don’t want to die,” Percy shouted. All he got as a response was laughter, which did nothing to calm him.

Knowing there was nothing he could do which would not threaten his life, Percy closed his eyes and continued to hold onto Oliver. He knew the Quidditch player would eventually stop, and hopefully allow Percy to return to his studies.

The preparations for his exam wasn’t the only reason why he wanted to return; his main problem was that he couldn’t sit so close to Oliver without feeling something that might destroy their friendship. For months, Percy knew he had feelings towards his friend, which was most likely not returned. Sitting right behind Oliver with his hands tightly around his waist was almost too much for Percy’s teenage hormones.

It wasn’t until Oliver decided to stop the broom in midair that Percy feared for both his life as well as his embarrassment. Feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation, Percy tightened his grip around Oliver. “Why did you stop?” he asked, his eyes still clenched shut.

“I thought you would like the view,” Oliver answered. When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn’t deny that the scenery was beautiful; the green hills, forest, lake and the sun made everything look magical. Percy tried to imagine the colours of the sunset, painting the scenery orange and red.

“It’s beautiful,” Percy expressed as he continued to look at the beautiful nature that surrounded Hogwarts.

Without a warning, Oliver shifted on the broom before he turned around and faced Percy. The soft smile on his lips sent tingling feelings through Percy’s body. Quickly he turned away when he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

“You don’t like the view?” Oliver asked. Percy wondered if he was playing stupid, or if he was blind.

“The view is beautiful” Percy turned his eyes back at Oliver, fearing his skin was as red as the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He decided then that he would let Oliver know his true feelings about him, even if it would destroy their friendship. “I just don’t like hiding my feelings from you.” Oliver’s smile slightly faded. “For months now, I’ve had a crush on you.” Feeling embarrassed, Percy quickly looked away. “I completely understand if you don’t want to continue our friendship.”

To Percy’s shock, Oliver placed his palm against Percy’s cheek, turned his face until their eyes met again and spoke in a soft voice. “I didn’t think you could ever like me this way,” he said in a deep voice. “I’ve had feelings for you for almost two years, but believed you were dating Penelope.” A warm heat passed through Percy’s body, settling only when it reached his stomach. With butterflies in his unsettling stomach, he returned Oliver’s smile.

When Oliver leaned closer to Percy he couldn’t believe his luck. Meeting Oliver halfway, their lips locked in a soft, but still hot kiss which made Percy feel like flying without a broom. When the kiss ended, Percy couldn’t stop smiling, and feared Oliver might think he was pathetic.

Feeling the need to explain his relationship with Penelope, Percy informed Oliver about his good friendship with her, and about the rumours. Percy wasn’t deaf and knew people believed they were together because someone saw her kiss his cheek before she gave him a hug.

“Let’s head back,” Oliver said before he turned his head forwards and grabbed the handle of the broom. Percy moved closer to Oliver, grabbed his waist, and rested his head against Oliver’s strong back. He was no longer scared of falling to his death before his exam. He didn’t even worry about his exam, not now that he had something else to live for.


End file.
